zootopiafandomcom-20200223-history
Judy Hopps/Gallery
Images relating to Judy Hopps. |-|Renders = __NOEDITSECTION__ 3D Judy Badge Render.png Judy Standing Render.png JH Render.png tumblr_nwt7osvhfy1ry7whco1_400.png Judy saluting.png Nick and Judy Render.png JudyhuggingNick.png JudydraggingNick.png NickLeaningonJudy.png Blurb-art.png NickAndJudy selfies.png NicknJudyTransparent.png Tiny Judy.png Judy ears down.jpeg Afc3cfdcfc35251a6396c8296a38b44a.jpg Maxresdefault.jpg Judy Nick promo 2.png Nick_Judy_smug.png Judy Standing on Nick.jpg 2D Judy Pulling Nick Printed.png Nick Leaning on Judy Printed.png Crime Files Transparent.png CFJudyMad.PNG |-|Promotional Images = __NOEDITSECTION__ Promotional Videos Zootopia.jpg Flex tablet zootopia selfie c781d089.jpeg 880b18b4d8afb71eab141f1aedd40299.jpg Zootopia zoolove my love and i 4 by kazerxestelaris-d9hzzkf.png.jpeg Zootopia zoolove my love and i 5 by kazerxestelaris-d9hzzt8.png.jpeg Zootopia Nick ZPD.png JeremyID1.PNG Judy-hopps-nick-wilde-phones.png ZuberClip.PNG Zootopia (film) 25.png Super Bowl Promo.jpeg Unnamed Panda ZNN anchor on American Home Media Menu.png|Screenshot from the DVD/Blu-ray menu (American Blu-ray) Posters 740full-zootopia-poster.jpg Zootopia Teaser Poster.jpg Zootopia Poster2.jpg Zootopia German Poster.jpg Zootopia French Poster.jpg Zootopia China Promo 4.jpg Zootopia China Promo 3.jpg Zootopia China Promo 2.jpg Zootopia China Promo 1.jpg Nick Wilde and Judy Hopp Pose.jpg kinogallery.com-zootopia-disney-0286644001453198913.jpg Zootopia-Poster.jpg Zootopia Japanese poster.jpg Miscellaneous Hopps Family.png Judy-Hopps-in-Zootopia.jpg GoodCopSlyFox.jpeg PartnersinCrime.jpeg Judy Hopps.png Judy info.jpg Nothing is impawssible.jpg The Whole Gang.jpeg D23.jpeg Printed Zootopia.png The Furce Awakens.png Buy Zootopia.jpeg Judy Bio.jpeg Cast of Characters.jpeg Blue - Judy.jpeg Get Your Badge.jpeg Help Solve the Case.jpeg Help Solve Case.jpeg Best Friends Furever.jpeg Judy Hugging Egg.jpeg Judy in Easter Basket.jpeg Spring Forward .jpeg Nick and Judy Face Swap.jpeg Selfie Promo.png WDW Judy Icon.png Exclusive Zootopia Shirt.png ArtEmblem.png Happy Howlidays.png VarietyZootopia.jpg RollingStoneZootopiajpg.jpg Golden globe winners.jpg Golden Globe for Best Animated Filmjpg.jpg AcademyAwardNominee.jpg 13882173_1178154858914737_854686909162735986_n.jpg JH-formergif.png La La Lamb.jpg Hell or High Otter.jpg Zootopia Oscar Win.jpg AFIAwards.jpeg Goldman zootopia lawsuit m.jpg DisneyAnimationStudiosWIRED.jpg|Judy and Nick make a cameo appearance in an image from Wired (Hint: look at the shadows to the far right of the image) Happy Siblings Day.jpg Infographic.jpg Judy and Nick statue.jpg Hoppy_International_Rabbit_Day.jpg J and N Wreck It Ralph 2.png|Judy and Nick will make a cameo appearance in Wreck-it Ralph 2 Zootopia Season of Giving.jpg Poster zootopia Zoomanji 1500-200x300.jpg Judy and Bonnie Mother's Day promotional image.jpg Judy Smile Graduation.jpg J and N Best Friends.jpg |-|Concept Art = Zootopia-Judy3-615x305.jpg Zootopia-Judy2-615x306.jpg Judy concept art.PNG Carrot Pen Art.png Confeptartjudy.jpeg Zootopia Annecy Film Festival 3.jpeg Zootopia Annecy Film Festival 2.jpeg Zootopia Annecy Film Festival 1.jpg CO6Fjz UAAA9o9R.jpg Tumblr nvibubilyy1utx7nko1 r1 540.jpg Detectivezootopia.jpg Judyrodentia.jpeg Nick Judy Concept Art Render.png Animal Bodies.jpeg Squished Judy and Nick.png Judy Marking map.png Various characters art.png Judy in the Rain.jpeg Nick Judy Concept Art.png Have an amzing summer.png Train Concept Art.jpeg Fawn Animation Art.png Flash Driving Taxi.png Bogo Driving Bus.png Judy showing Nick her home.png Byron Howard Drawing.png Judy Meter Maid Art.png oie_transparent.png Judy action poses.jpeg Round Judy faces.jpeg 3D Judy body.jpeg Judy Drawing.jpeg Zootopia Concept Art by Cory Loftis Disney 23.jpg 1026548-zootopiabyronhoward05.jpg 1026548-zootopiabyronhoward09.jpg V7z1hoixgcepekhmecff.jpg Louhvaqfnk03grzxlhzo.jpg NJ Storyboard.jpeg CA-Hotel5.jpg CA-Hotel6.jpg Hopps' Carrot Pen.png JudyGray.png Judy shocking Nick.png judy-bunny-ca-1.jpg judy-bunny-ca-2.jpg judy-bunny-ca-3.jpg judy-bunny-ca-4.jpg Oscar.jpg Thank You Zootopia Fans.jpg Young Gideon and Judy.jpeg |-|Screenshots = __NOEDITSECTION__ Teaser Zootopia (film) 09.png Zootopia (film) 10.png Zootopia (film) 11.png Zootopia (film) 13.png Zootopia (film) 14.png Zootopia (film) 15.png Zootopia (film) 16.png Film Zootopia-disneyscreencaps_com-7.jpg|Feral Judy in the movie's opening fantasy sequence. Judy_Drinking_Water.png Judy-fantasy.PNG Tiger_lunges_for_Judy.png|Jaguar "pounces" on Judy during the play. Judy-ribbon-blood.PNG|''"Blood! Blood! Bloooood!"'' Young_judy_gagging.jpg|Judy using ketchup as blood. Blood Blood Blood.png|''"And.... death!"'' Carrot Days Festival Play Costumes.png|''"Back then, the world was divided in two."'' Vicious_Predator.png|''"Vicious predator..."'' Or_Meek_Prey.png|''"...or meek prey."'' Play-harmony.PNG|''"But over time we evolved, and moved beyond our primitive, savage ways. Now, predator and prey live in harmony."'' I_Can_Make_The_World_A_Better_Place..png|''"And I can make the world a better place."'' Judy_onstage.jpg|''"I am going to be... a police officer!"'' "I'm_looking_at_you".PNG|''"It may seem impossible to small minds - I'm lookin' at you, Gideon Grey..."'' Carrot_Days_Talent_Show.jpg|''"...where our ancestors first joined together in peace and declared that anyone can be anything!"'' Young_Judy_with_parents.jpg I_like_trying.jpg|''"I like trying, actually!"'' Judy trying.jpg Young_Judy_Zootopia.jpg Judy_Sniffing_Gideon_Grey.png|Judy seeing Gideon Grey up to no good. Judy-spy.PNG|Judy spying on Gideon Grey. Zootopia-disneyscreencaps_com-411.jpg|''"Hey! You heard her! Cut it out!"'' "Return-tickets".PNG|''"Kindly return my friends' tickets."'' Judy_Sad.jpg|''"Look at her nose twitch! She is scared!"'' - Travis Judy_Kicking_Face_Gideon.jpg|Judy kicks Gideon in the face. Scare.jpg Slashed_By_Gideon.jpg|Judy gets her cheek slashed. Judy Slashed Cheek.jpeg|Judy feeling her slashed cheek. Gideon16.jpg|Judy being bullied by Gideon. Judy_Scary.jpg Judy_Hopps_Hurt.jpg Bullies-high-five.PNG Judy_Hurt.jpg Judy_looking.jpeg Got-the-tickets.PNG|Judy got the tickets back. Judy_Wear_Hat_Police.jpg|''"Well, he was right about one thing:" ''I_don't_know_when_to_quit.PNG|''"I don't know when to quit!"'' ...Or guess what.PNG|''"You're going to have to master all of them before you hit the streets or guess what?"'' -Major Friedkin Judy training outfit.jpg Youll Be Dead.png|''"You'll be dead!"'' - Major Friedkin Judy in sand.png|Judy in training at the Zootopia Police Academy. Judy_Buried.png|''"You're dead, Bunny Bumpkins!"'' -Major Friedkin Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-628.jpg|''"One-thousand foot fall!"'' -Major Friedkin JudyTraining.png|Judy on the monkey bars. carrot Face.png|''"You're dead, Carrot Face."'' - Major Friedkin, after Judy falls face flat in the mud Frigid Ice Wall.PNG|Judy runs up to the frigid ice wall... Judy_Climbing_Ice_Wall.png|...tries to climb it... Judyfreezing.jpg|...but falls into the frigid water below it. Judy-freezing water.PNG|''"You're dead, Farm Girl!"'' -Major Friedkin Judy_Want_To_Fight.png DrillInstructor01.jpg|''"You're dead!"'' -Major Friedkin Judy in Mud.png Judy-ear-car.jpg|Judy gets her ear stuck in a car door. Judy_Walking_To_The_Toilet.png To_Closet.png Judy_Running.png Judy_Sit_Up.png Judy_Training.png Jumping.png|Judy manages to make it over the frigid ice wall. Judy-scale-wall2.PNG Judy-boxing.jpg Judy-beat-criminal.PNG|Judy beating the "criminal" while in training. zootopia-image05.jpg|''"Valedictorian of her class, ZPD's very first rabbit officer - Judy Hopps!"'' -Mayor Lionheart "Assistant Mayor Bellwether...her badge?".jpeg|''"Ahem. Assistant Mayor Bellwether, her badge."'' -Mayor Lionheart Judy_Hopps_Get_Her_Badge.jpg|Bellwether pinning Judy's badge on her. Officer Judy Hopps.png Judy containing the excitement.png|Judy, excited that Mayor Lionheart has assigned her to the heart of Zootopia Precient one city center. This has been my dream.png|''"I won't let you down. This has been my dream since I was a kid."'' Lets See Those Teeth.png|''"Okay, Officer Hopps, let's see those teeth!"'' -Mayor Lionheart Zootopia-6.png|Judy posing for the cameras. Whole_Life.jpg|''"Guys, I've been working for this my whole life."'' Fear_It_Self.jpg|''"The only thing we have to fear is fear itself."'' FoxAway-airhorn.PNG|Judy is offered fox repellents. Fox_Taser.png|''"Oh, for goodness sake!"'' -Bonnie JudyScaredoftheFoxtaser.png|''"She has no need for a fox taser, Stu!"'' -Bonnie I'll-take-this.jpg|''"Okay, look, I will take this. To make you stop talking."'' Train-arrive.jpg Judy walks into train.png Hopps hugs 1.PNG|Judy hugs her parents. Hopps hugs 2.PNG|''"I love you guys!"'' Judy waving goodbye.png|''"Bye everybody!"'' Judy watching her family.png|''"Bye!"'' Judy_Listening_Try_Everything.jpg Judy listening to Music.png|Judy listening to 'Try Everything'. Judy_look.png|Judy sees the Palm Hotel in Sahara Square. Judy clearing the fogged Zootopia Express window to admire Tundratown.png|Judy admires Tundratown. Judy_in_Train_1.png Judy looks to the other way.png Judy_in_Train_2.png Judy_In_Rain.png|Judy marveled at the rain in the Rainforest District Judy_in_Train_3.jpg Judy-awe.PNG|Judy on her way to Zootopia. Judy arrives in Zootopia.jpg|Judy arrives in Zootopia. Judy_Departs.png Judy_arive_in_zootopia.png WowZootopia!.jpeg|Judy admiring the train station. Zootopia-2.png Judy_Walking_On_Zootopia.png Judy fast walking.jpeg Welcome_to_Zootopia.png Dharma1.jpg|''"And welcome to the Grand Pangolin Arms."'' -Dharma Armadillo Dharma2.jpg|''"Don't lose your key!"'' -Dharma Armadillo Your_New_Neighbor.png|''"Oh, hi! I'm Judy, your new neighbor!"'' Door_Closed.png Judy_Look_At_Her_Apartment.png JudyatGrandPangolinArms.png|''"Greasy walls..."'' Rickety_Bed.png|''"Rickety bed..."'' zootopia-disneyscreencaps_com-1457.jpg|Judy hearing Bucky Oryx-Antlerson and Pronk Oryx-Antlerson yelling shut up at each other behind the walls Crazy Neighbors.png|''"Crazy neighbors..."'' zootopia-disneyscreencaps_com-1464.jpg Judy thrilled with her less-than-stellar apartment.png|''"I love it!"'' Judy_Ready.png|Judy ready to start the day JudyLeave.jpg Take_Or_Not.png|Judy looking at the fox repellent Ahh....png|''"Eh."'' zootopia-disneyscreencaps_com-1525.jpg|''"Hi!"'' Judy-explain-cute.PNG|''"Ooh, uh, you probably didn't know, but, a bunny can call another bunny cute, but when other animals do it, it's a little..."'' It'sOkay.png|''"It's okay."'' -Judy accepting Clawhauser's apology. In_Your_Neck.png|''"Oh, you've actually, you've actually got, there's a... In your neck. The fold."'' Which_Way_Do_I.png|''"I should get to roll call, so which way do I...?"'' Judy_Door.png Judy_Walking_To_Office.png JudyBullpen.jpg Judy doing the stride.jpg Scare.png Judy getting on chair.png Judy stumbles on chair.png Judy_Want_To_Sit.png|Judy struggling to get on the chair... Judy on chair.png|...and she manages. Judy Hey.jpg|''"Hey."'' Zootopia-7.png|''"Officer Hopps. You ready to make the world a better place?"'' Screenshot_79.png|A not-so-perfect fist bump from Officer McHorn. Judy after fist bump.jpg Everybody-sit.PNG Judy about to sit.png Judy_Claps.png|Judy claps for Francince on her birthday today. Judy_Look_To_The_Bogo.png Hopps Shocked.png|''"Officer Hopps...parking duty. Dismissed."'' -Chief Bogo Chief!_Chief_Bogo.jpg|''"Chief! Chief Bogo?"'' 14_Missing_Mammal_Case.png|''"Sir, you said there were 14 missing mammal cases."'' zootopia-disneyscreencaps_com-1840.jpg|''"You probably forgot, but I was top of my class at the Academy."'' 100 Tickets.png|''"A hundred tickets, I'm not gonna write a hundred tickets!"'' 200 Tickets.png|''"I'm gonna write two hundred tickets..."'' Before Noon.png|''"...before noon!"'' Judy_Vest_1.jpg Judy_Vest_2.jpg Judy_Mirror.png J_Turn_Key.jpg J_Lifts_Foot.jpg J_Steps_on_Gas_Pedal_1.jpg SlowCar.jpg|Judy realizing her police vehicle is very slow. J_Marks_Tires_1.jpg J_Marks_Tires_2.jpg J_Marks_Tires_3.jpg Judyonduty.jpeg|Judy on the lookout for overdue parking meters. Judy hears parking meter.png|Judy hears a parking meter go overdue. J_Steps_on_Gas_Pedal_2.jpg J_Steps_on_Brakes.jpg Judy_Hearing_Paking_Meter.png Judy smiling at the parking meter going off.png Judy_Put_A_Ticket_In_A_Car.png Judy_hears_ding.jpg Judy Long Ears.png Hopps_Look_Up.jpg Judy on giraffe bus.jpg Trying_To_Jump.jpg Judy_Happy.png Judy Splitz.png|Judy putting tickets on cars. Finally_200_Tickets.png 200_Tickets_Before_Noon.png|''"Boom! 200 tickets before noon!"'' 201.jpg|''"201."'' -Judy giving her own car a ticket. Judy_Suspicious.png|Judy sees Nick Wilde standing in front of Jumbeaux's Café Judy_Suspicious_2.png Judy_Suspicious_3.png Where_he_go.png|''"Where'd he go?"'' Judy_Get_Ready.png|Judy preparing to use her fox repellent on Nick Interesting.png Awwwwwww.png|''"Awww!"'' Judy and Nick in Jumbeaux's Cafe.png|''"...which is kind of a big deal..."'' JPop Please.png|''"A Jumbo-pop. Please."'' -Nick Nick Forgets His Wallet.png Paying_The_Ice_Cream.png Keepthechange.jpg|''"Keep the change."'' -Judy buying the Jumbo-pop for Nick and Finnick A Real Articulate Fella.png|''"I just wanna say that you're a great dad and just a...a real articulate fella!"'' Nick-Judy-shake-hands.PNG|''"Wilde. Nick Wilde."'' -Nick Wanna be an elephant.png|''"And you, little guy. You wanna be an elephant when you grow up? You be an elephant."'' Judy and Finnick.png|''"Because this is Zootopia. Anyone can be anything."'' Nick_Judy_Finnick.png Look_at_that_smile.jpeg|''"Look at that smile. That's a happy birthday smile!"'' Judy Bye-Bye To Nick And Finnick.jpg Judy-Sahara Square.PNG|Judy working in Sahara Square. Judy sees Finnick.png|Judy sees Finnick through a windshield Hey,_Little_Too-Too.jpg|''"Oh! Hey, little Toot-Toot..."'' Look_To_The_Finnick.jpg Judy Bamboozled.jpg Judy_Puzzled.png Judy-Tundratown.PNG Strange.png Judy-watch-Nick.jpg|Judy watching Nick selling his pawpsicles. Judy hiding in grass.png|''"Arggghh!"'' You_Liar!.png|''"Well. I stood up for you, and you lied to me. You liar!"'' Hey!.png|''"Hey!"'' Judy-try-arrest-Nick.PNG|Judy trying to arrest Nick. Judy-Nick-street.jpg|''"You told that mouse the pawpsicle sticks were redwood!"'' Red wood with a space in the middle.png|''"That's right. Red wood. With a space in the middle. Wood that is red."'' -Nick Wilde Refrain from calling Judy Carrots.jpg|''"You're gonna wanna refrain from calling me 'Carrots'."'' Nick eats a stolen blueberry.jpg Nick mocking Judy 'predators and prey ... sing Kumbaya'.png Judy_Sad_After_Say_She_Fail.png Judy_Gasps.png Judy_miffed.jpg Judy-watch-step.PNG|Judy is almost stepped on by a rhino. Almost.jpg Nick Wild talking to Judy Hopps.jpg|''"Everyone comes to Zootopia thinking they can be anything they want. Well, you can't."'' -Nick Wilde Judy feelings hurt.png|''"You can only be what you are."'' -Nick "Sly fox dumb bunny"-Nick.PNG|''"Sly fox, dumb bunny."'' - Nick "Not_dumb_bunny"-Judy.PNG|''"I am not a dumb bunny."'' Judy-cement.PNG|''"Right. And that's not wet cement."'' -Nick Stuck_In_Cement_1.jpg Stuck_In_Cement_2.jpg Judy enters apartment.png Judy Sad.png|Judy is depressed after a long day Everybody_Hurts.jpg|Judy listening to depressing music Judy_Cooking.png Look_Carrot.png It's My parents.png|''"Oh... hey, it's my parents!"'' Temporary_Thing.png|''"This? No! Oh, no. This is just a temporary thing."'' Dad,_Dad,_Dad!.png|''"Dad. Dad. Dad!"'' Bye-Bye_To_Her_Parents.png|''"Bye-bye."'' Depression.png Look_To_The_Neighbor.png|''"Hey, bunny, turn down that depressing music!"'' -Pronk Zootopia-27.png|''"Tomorrow's another day."'' Judy_Look_To_The_Neighbor.png|''"Yeah, well it might be worse!"'' -Pronk Thirty seconds over.png|''"I was thirty seconds over!!"'' -Moose Judy_Put_A_Ticket.png Jugy_Had_A_Bad_Day.jpg|''"Uncool, rabbit! My tax dollars pay your salary!"'' -Pedestrian Judy sigh.PNG|''"I am a real cop."'' TrafficCourt.png ShopRobbed.jpg FranticPig02.jpg Throw_The_Vest.jpg Judy chasing Duke.png|''"Stop! Stop in the name of the law!"'' -Judy chasing after Duke Weaselton Zootopia_Sloth_Trailer_2.png|''"I've got dibs!"'' Looking_For_Weaselton.png Judy spotting Duke.png hoppsbuildinglean.png|Judy stopping buildings in Little Rodentia from tipping over Judy_Save_The_Town.jpg Judy_With_The_Mice.jpg|''"Sorry. Coming through. Excuse me. Excuse me. Pardon."'' Judy-LR-buildings.jpg Judy noticing Duke on the train.png hoppsposerodentia.png|Judy looking around for Duke Weaselton. Judy on pipe bridge.PNG|Judy preparing to catch Duke. Judy-run-LR.jpg Fall_Down.jpg The_Donut_Come_To_Fru_Fru.jpg Judy saving Fru Fru from being crushed under The Big Donut sign.png|Judy saves Fru Fru from being crushed by a giant donut. Judy saves Fru Fru.png|''"I love your hair!"'' Judy_throwing_donut_on_Duke.jpg|Judy holding the donut sign in front of Duke ARRGH!.png|Judy slamming the donut sign on Duke hoppspopweasel.png|''"I popped the weasel!"'' Judy_In_Chair.png|Judy being lectured by Chief Bogo "I_want_to_be_a_real_cop"-Judy.PNG|''"I don't want to be a meter maid. I want to be a real cop."'' Judyfeelingsorry.jpg|Judy feeling sorry for Mrs. Otterton when her husband, Emmitt Otterton is missing JudyandOtterton.jpeg|Mrs. Otterton hugging Judy Bring him home to me.png Judy takes the case.png Zootopia Insubordination 1.png One second.jpg BogoFakeHappy.png "Us-little-guys".PNG|"Us little guys need to stick together right?" -Bellwether "Like-glue!".PNG|''"Like glue!"'' Stick together.png|''"Just call if you need any help. You always got a friend at City Hall, Judy."'' -Bellwether Bellwether_Bye-Bye.png Judywaitsforresponse.png JudyYES!.png|''"YES!"'' Judy Deal.jpg|''"Okay. Deal."'' Yikes.png Stake your career.jpg Clawhauser Slurping.png ClawhauserbottleofPop.png Yeahh.png|''"Get your pawpsicles..." "Yeah..."'' Officer Toot Toot.png|''"Hey, it's Officer Toot Toot!"'' -Nick Questions about a case.png|"Actually, it's Officer Hopps and I'm here to ask you some questions about a case!" It_Wasn't_Me.png 200_bucks_a_day.jpg|''"Ha! I make 200 bucks a day, Fluff! 365 days a year since I was twelve."'' -Nick Have you seen him?.png|"You sold Mr. Otterton that pawpsicle, right? Do you know him?" Zootopia-disneyscreencaps com-4157.jpg|''"Did you just boot my stroller?"'' -Nick Nick you are under arrest.jpg|''"Nicholas Wilde, you are under arrest."'' Hurting your feewings.png|''"For what? Hurting your feewings?"'' -Nick zootopia-disneyscreencaps_com-4169.jpg|''"Felony tax evasion."'' I think.png|''"I think. I mean, I am just a dumb bunny."'' Judy hustling Nick with the threat of felony tax evasion.png|''"Five years jail time."'' MyWordAgainstYours.jpg|"Well, it's my word against yours." -Nick Judy using her Carrot pen.jpg|Judy using her Carrot pen My word against yours.png|''"Two hundred bucks a day, Fluff! 365 days a year since I was twelve!"'' -Nick's recording Zootopia-disneyscreencaps_com-4240.jpg|"Actually it's your word against yours." JudyandCarrotPen.jpeg|''"It's called a hustle, sweetheart."'' She hustled you good Zootopia.jpg|''"She hustled you good!"'' -Finnick "Have fun"-Finnick.PNG|''"Have fun working with the fuzz!"'' -Finnick Starttalking.jpg|''"Start talking."'' Don't_call_me_cute.png|''"Don't call me cute. Get in the car."'' Judy_Entrance_To_Place_Meditation.png Judy and Nick enter Mystic Spring Oasis.jpg Mystic_springs_oasis2.png|Judy and Nick walking up to Yax Getting Yak's attention.jpg|''"Ahem. Hi."'' GoodOnCookies.jpg Uhhhh noooo.jpg|''"Uhhh, nooooo."'' JudytalktoYax.jpg Youarenaked.jpg|''"OHHH! You are naked!"'' These Guys? THey Be Naked.png|''"Yeah, in Zootopia, anyone can be anything. And these guys? They be naked."'' -Nick Judy_Surprised.png Judy covering mouth- Nick enjoys reaction.jpg JandNMysticSpringsOasis.jpeg|Judy is speechless. Yes there is.jpg|''"Yes, there is."'' Gross!.jpg Judy-uncomfortable.jpg Yoga Pose 1.PNG Judy-ask-liscense-plate.PNG Plate Number.png|''"Um, uh, you didn't happen to catch the plate number... did you?"'' Nangi_Meditation.png Well,_I_had_a_ball..jpg|''"Well, I had a ball."'' -Nick Give me the pen please.png|''"Give me the pen, please."'' -Nick Can'tkeepmeonthehookforever.png|''"Rabbit, I did what you asked! You can't keep me on the hook forever."'' -Nick Not_forever_36_hours_left.png|''"Not forever. Well, I only have 36 hours left to solve this case."'' So_Can_You_Run_The_Plate_Or_Not.png|''"So can you run the plate or not?"'' JudyandNickenterDMV.png|''"Flash is the fastest guy in there. You need something done, he's on it."'' -Nick Judy shocked at the DMV staff consisting entirely of sloths.png|''"Wait. They're all sloths?!"'' Nick mocking Judy about sloth's speed at the DMV.jpg|''"What, are you saying that because he's a sloth he can't be fast? I thought in Zootopia anyone could be anything."'' - Nick Zootopia Sloth Trailer 9.png|''"Flash, Flash, hundred-yard dash! Buddy, it's nice to see ya!"'' -Nick Nice_to.jpg|''"Nice...to..."'' - Flash See_you.jpg|''"...see you..."''- Flash Too.jpg|''"...too."''- Flash How_Are_You.jpg|''"Officer Judy Hopps, ZPD. How are ya?"'' Brief pause.jpg FlashservesJudy.jpg Three_Humped_Camel.jpg|''"What do you call a three-humped camel?"'' - Nick Pregnant.png|''"Pregnant!"'' -Nick Nick_laughing.jpg Flash beginning to laugh at Nick's joke.png Zootopia (film) 20.png|''"Ha ha! Yes, very funny!"'' "Hey-Priscilla".jpg Flash relaying the joke to Priscilla.png Judy_finishing_joke_quickly.jpg|''"A three-humped camel. Pregnant!"'' Judy and Nick walking out of the DMV.png|''"Hurry! We've gotta beat the rush hour and..."'' Its A Bummer.png Impede your pretend investigation.jpg|''"Madam, I have a fake badge. I would never impede your pretend investigation."'' -Nick A real cop to find him.png|''"Well, then they should've gotten a real cop to find him."'' -Nick Since you're sans warrant.jpg|''"Now, since you're sans warrant, I guess we're... done?"'' -Nick We are done Here's your pen.jpg|''"Fine. We are done. Here's your pen."'' Throw_Like_A_Bunny..png|''"First off, you throw like a bunny."'' -Nick Very_Sore_Loser..png|''"Second, you're a very sore loser."'' -Nick Judy beats Nick on the other side.jpg|''"The thing is..."'' JudyNickCarLot.png|''"...you don't need a warrant if you have probable cause and I'm pretty sure I saw a shifty lowlife climbing the fence."'' You're helping plenty.png|''"So you're helping plenty! Come on!"'' 29THD03.png|"29THD03 - this is it!" JudyfindsPolarBearFur.jpg|''"Polar bear fur."'' Nick_Shoked.png|''"Oh, my God!"'' -Nick What,_What.png|''"What? What?"'' He had a very bad day.png|"Carrots... if your otter was here, he had a very bad day." We gotta go.jpg|''"The most feared crime boss in Tundratown. They call him Mr. Big. And he does not like me! So, we gotta go!"'' - Nick Nick and Judy inside Car.png No See.png Bears grab duo.png Nick and Judy Being Brought to Mr. Big.png Nick_skunks_butt_rug.jpg|''"I, um, may have sold him a VERY expensive wool rug that was made from the fur of a skunk...'s butt."'' -Nick Arriving at Mr. Big's house.png Is that him.jpg|''"What about him? Is that him?"'' Nick Stop Talking!.jpg Judy Nick see Mr.Big.png|''"Huh."'' -Judy and Nick see Mr. Big Judy-confront-Mr-Big.PNG|''"So intimidate me all you want. I'm gonna find out what you did to that otter if it's the last thing I do."'' Icing02.PNG Mr.BigIcing.png|''"What did we say? No icing anyone at my wedding!"'' -Fru Fru Fru Fru-recognize-Judy.PNG|Fru Fru recognizes Judy as the one who saved her life. Hi Love your dress.jpg|''"Hi. I love your dress!"'' Mr Big Kissing Judy.png|Mr. Big kissing Judy's cheeks Nick dumbfounded.jpg Zootopia-dinner-table-1-.jpg|Judy and Nick with Mr. Big at Fru Fru's wedding. "Because he was attacked".PNG Judy-Nick-bridge.PNG "He just kept yelling"-Manchas.PNG|Judy and Nick speaking with Renato Manchas. "Open_the_door"-Judy.PNG|''"So you just open the door and tell us what you know, and we will tell you what we know. Okay?"'' -Judy trying to reason with Manchas. Clever fox.jpg|''"Clever fox."'' Judy and Nick entering Manchas's house.jpg|''"Mr. Manchas?"'' Run._Run!.png|''"Run. Run!"'' Manchas-chase-Nick-Judy.PNG|Judy and Nick being chased by savage Renato Manchas. Jaguar_Gone_Savage!.png|''"Clawhauser! Listen to me, we have a 10-91! Jaguar gone savage!"'' To_the_sky_trams.png|''"There! Head to the sky-trams!"'' Almost_Fall.png|Judy hanging onto the edge Judy-handcuff-Manchas.PNG|Judy manages to restrain Manchas. J_and_N_Scream_1.jpg J_and_N_Scream_2.jpg J_and_N_Scream_3.jpg J_and_N_Scream_4.jpg Trapped_Together.png Saved_My_Life.png|''"Well, that's what we do at the ZPD."'' Judy and Nick Vines.png|Judy and Nick trapped in vines Judy-Nick-fall.PNG|Judy and Nick fall through the Rainforest District Police-Rainforest-District.PNG|Judy and Nick are approached by the Police Nick and Judy tangled.png|Judy and Nick are suspended by vines "I thought so too"-Judy.PNG|Judy preparing to show Manchas to the police. RD-Officers1.jpg HandOverBadge.jpg What did you say fox?.png Nick confronts Bogo.PNG Judy thinking about Nick's stand.png Small and Emotionally Unbalanced.png|''"I was...small and emotionally unbalanced like you, once."'' -Nick Judy understanding Nick's past.jpg|''"And two?"'' Screenshot 80.png|''"Nick, you are so much more than that."'' Judy touching Nick's Paw.jpeg|Judy comforting Nick The_Jam_Cams.png|''"Nick, I'm glad you told me."'' Bingo.png|''"Bingo!"'' -Nick Pretty_Sneaky,_Slick!.png|''"Oh, ho! Pretty sneaky, slick!"'' But_I_Have_A_Friend.png|''"No. But I have a friend at City Hall who might."'' I need your help.png|''"Assistant Mayor Bellwether?"'' "We-need-your-help".jpg|''"We need your help."'' Bellwethers-office.jpg|''"We just need to get into the traffic cam database."'' Nick_so_fluffy.jpg|''"So fluffy!"'' -Nick This is so exciting .jpg Smellwether.png|''"I called him Lionfart once, he did not care for that, let me tell you, it was NOT a good day for me."'' -Bellwether Nice_To_Meet_You.png Judy_and_Nick_on_Bellwether.jpg|''"Oh, shush."'' NickJudyInBellwetherOffice.png|''"Okay, traffic cams..."'' ManchasChaseSecurityCameras.png Detective_Junior.png|''"Well, look at you, Junior Detective. You know, I think you'd actually make a pretty good cop."'' N and J watching.png|Judy and Nick arriving at Cliffside Asylum. Judy pointing to the asylum.png Nick signaling Judy.png|Nick making signs at Judy. Judy_Strange.png Nick sneaking past Gary.png|Nick sneaking past one of the guards. Gary Hearing Howling.png|Judy howling. N-J-look-up.jpg Judy_And_Nick_Sneak.png Confused.png Nick Reaching for Doorknob.png You're_A_Cop.png|''"You know what, after you. You're the cop."'' -Nick Snooping in the Asylum.jpg|''"Okay... all clear."'' -Nick J-N-flinch.jpg Savage_Tiger.png Savage Bear.png Judy-talk-Otterton.PNG|Judy trying to talk to a savage Emmitt Otterton. Get home to the missus.png|''"Or not! Guess he's in no rush to get home to the missus."'' -Nick Judy_And_Nick_Get_Caught.png Look_To_The_Mayor_Lionheart.png Nick and Judy Phone.png|Judy using her phone to record Mayor Lionheart Judy_Record_The_Video.png Forgot_To_Silent.png|"No, no, no!" -Judy's phone ringing N and J Locked Door.png|Judy and Nick struggling to get out of a locked cell. Everybody's_Dead.png|''"Great. We're dead. We're dead, that's it. I'm dead, you're dead, everybody's dead!"'' -Nick Can_you_swim.png|''"Can you swim?"'' I_Can_Swim,_Why.png|''"What? Can I swim? Yes, I can swim. Why?"'' -Nick Judy_And_Nick_Screaming.png "We-have-to-tell-Bogo".jpg|''"We gotta tell Bogo!"'' ZPd_at_Asylum.png Lionheart-arrested.PNG protect your job.PNG|''"You were just trying to protect your job!"'' ReportersGather.jpg "I'm so nervous.".png|''"I'm so nervous."'' NickGivingAdvice.png|Nick gives Judy advice Judy-pen.jpg|''"Here, in case you need something to write with."'' Nick-Pen.jpg Judy_Send_Code_To_Nick.jpg Time for speech.png Judy Conference.png|''"...it may have something to do with biology."'' JudyReporters.jpg "Was-i-okay"-Judy.PNG|''"Was I okay?"'' -Judy after her interview. Hang_On_Nick.png|''"Oh, I think you said plenty."'' -Nick Nick_pointing_to_the_repellent.jpg|''"The kind that makes you think you need to carry around fox repellent?"'' -Nick Zootopia-disneyscreencaps com-8619.jpg|''"Yeah, don't think I didn't notice that little item the first time we met."'' -Nick Judy-reach-repellent.PNG|Judy reaches for her fox repellent when Nick startles her... Judy-repellent.PNG|...which makes the two realize how biased she is against foxes. Predator_As_A_Partner.png|''"Probably best if you don't have a predator as a partner."'' -Nick Judy_Sad_Sfter_See_Nick_Go.png|Judy realizes that her partner is leaving her. Nick! Nick! No!.png|''"No! Nick! Nick!"'' Judy_In_Reporter_1.png Judy_In_Reporter_2.png Judy on the news.png|Fabienne Growley discussing Judy on the ZNN. Peace-rally-tension.PNG|Judy trying to break up a fight at the peace rally. Judy_Stop_Demo_1.png Judy_Stop_Demo_2.png Judy_Standing_On_The_Train_1.png Judy_Standing_On_The_Train_2.png Judy-Mrs-Otterton.PNG|Judy and Mrs. Otterton watching savage Emmitt. Judy_Sad_Seeing_Emmet_Otterton.png "the-new-mayor"-Bogo.PNG "Why"-Judy.PNG What_Are_You_Doing.png|''"Clawhauser? What are you doing?"'' Judy sad for Clawhauser.png|Judy guilty and sad when Clawhauser moves. Judy_Ad.jpeg|Judy's image on an advertisement for the ZPD. Bogo-Judy-office.PNG "Help_the_city"-Judy.PNG|''"A good cop is supposed to serve and protect. Help the city. Not tear it apart."'' Dont-deserve-badge.jpg|''"I don't deserve to wear this badge."'' -Judy resigning from the ZPD. Judy_Out_From_Work.png|''"Thank you for the opportunity."'' Thanks for Opportunity.png JudyattheFarm.jpeg|''"A dozen carrots. Have a nice day."'' Judy_Sigh_After_Out_From_ZPD.jpg Parents-sad-Judy.PNG That's cool.png|''"That's... that's really cool, you guys."'' Zootopia_Gideon_Judy.jpg|''"Gideon Grey. I'll be darned."'' Major_Jerk.png|''"Well, I know a thing or two about being a jerk."'' Gideon6.jpg Stu-explain-night-howlers.PNG Judy night howlers .jpg J running to truck.jpg J_turns_around.jpg Keys_1.jpg Keys_2.jpg Keys_3.jpg J_catches_keys.jpg Thanks!.jpg|''"Thank you!"'' Love you!.jpg|''"I love you!"'' J_getting_in_truck.jpg Bye!.jpg|''"Bye!"'' -Judy heading back to Zootopia. J_starts_truck.jpg J_steps_on_gas_pedal_3.jpg J_driving_truck_1.jpg J_driving_truck_2.jpg J_looking_around_1.jpg J_looking_around_2.jpg Judy_Finding_Nick.png Judy-knock-van.PNG|Judy knocking on Finnick's van, hoping to get his help. Finnick_bat.png Judy_asks_for_Finnick's_help.jpg|''"I need to find Nick. Please."'' Judy-find-Nick.jpg S9aSPKU.jpg|''"Oh, Nick!"'' Isnt that interesting?.png|''"Wow. Isn't that interesting?"'' -Nick Judy Sad Nick Won't Helping.png I-know-youll-never-forgive-me.jpg|''"Wait. Listen, I, I know you'll never forgive me. And I don't blame you..."'' Judy-start-apology.jpg|''"...I wouldn't forgive me either."'' judyapo.jpg|''"I have to fix this. But I can't do it without you."'' Zootopia-29.png|Judy is forgiven by Nick Nick Judy Hug.JPG Judy and Nick hugging.png|''"There we go, deep breaths."'' -Nick Is that what this is?.png|''"Are you just trying to get the pen? Is that what this is?"'' -Nick IndulgeYourself.png Judy-driving.jpg Duke_In_Tab.png|''"You know this guy?"'' Duke of Bootleg.jpg|''"Well, well. Look who it is, the Duke of Bootleg."'' -Nick Duke Taunting Judy.png|Judy and Nick are not impressed with Duke's taunting. "You dirty rat!"-Weaselton.PNG Fru_Fru-pregnant.PNG Judy_Look_To_The_Rhino.png Judy_Sniffing_Doug_Train's.png The_Weasel_Wasn't_Lying.png|''"The weasel wasn't lying."'' Old_Doug's.png They're_Both_Shoked.png Nick_And_Judy_Hiding_In_Lab.png Judy_under_table.jpg WatchingDoug.jpg|Judy and Nick watching Doug Ramses. XFDV47y.jpg|Judy finding out that the predators are going savage, because Doug has been darting them with Night howler pellets. Look_Doug.png Judy-idea.jpg|Judy realizing she can use Doug's lab as evidence of him turning predators savage. Judy and Nick in Doug's Lab.png To_The_ZPD.png|"We need to get this evidence to the ZPD!" On_The_Train.png Great,_You're_A_Conductor_Now.png|''"Great, you're a conductor now? It would take a miracle to get this rust-bucket going."'' -Nick One_Toot-Toot.png|''"All right. One toot-toot."'' Nick-toot-toot.jpg Bucket_List.png|''"Well, I can cross that off the bucket list."'' -Nick Wilde_And_Hopps_Shoked.png Hopps_And_Wilde_Shoked.png Ram_Want_Take_Judy.png Ram2-grab-Judy.PNG Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-10285.jpg|"Do not stop this car!" Judy-Ram1.PNG Judy-light.jpg Judy on Top of Train.png Judy Pink Shirt.png|Judy shocked Confident.png "Trust-me".jpg|''"Trust me. Speed up!"'' "Need-some-help?".jpg|''"Hey! Need some help?"'' -Judy about to kick Woolter off the train. Kicking_Woolter.png Judy-Nick-train.PNG Judy_Scary_Look_Fire.png OurStop.png EscapeTrain.jpg Judy_Lie_Down.png Panting.png Judy_Scream.png Evidence_Survived.png|''"Okay, yeah, Maybe some of the evidence survived."'' Rocket_Come.png Last remaining part of Doug's lab explodes behind Judy and Nick.png|Judy and Nick behind Doug's lab as it explodes. Everything_Is_Gone.png|''"Everything is gone. We've lost it all."'' "Except-for-this".jpg|''"Yeah... oh, except for this."'' -Nick Nick!_Yes!.png|''"Nick! Yes!"'' "Mayor-Bellwether!"-Judy.PNG "We-found-out"-Judy.PNG|''"We found out what's happening!"'' Judy-explain-serum.PNG How-did-you-know-Judy.PNG|''"...How did you know where to find us?"'' Judy-hesitate.PNG|Judy hesitates to give the case to Bellwether. Surprised.png Hopps_Hurt.png Blueberry.png|''"Pass."'' Judy_Hopps_Gasp.png Take_the_case.jpg|Judy urges Nick to leave her and take their evidence to Chief Bogo. I'm not leaving you.jpg|''"I'm not gonna leave you behind, that's not happening."'' -Nick refusing to leave Judy behind "I_can't_walk"-Judy.PNG Pain.jpg Judy_Look_To_Nick.png Look_To_Bellwether.png "I_did_like_you"-Bellwether.PNG are_you_gonna_kill_me-Judy.PNG|''"What are you gonna do, kill me?"'' Nick-shot.PNG Fight_It.png|''"No. Nick, don't do this. Fight it."'' Sheep with Bellwether.jpeg Hopps_Sad.png Hopps_Shoke.png Judy_Hopps_Scare.png Stay_In_Power.png|"So that's it? Prey fears predator, and you stay in power? It won't work!" Watching-savage-Nick.PNG|''"Oh, Nick!"'' Judy_scared_for_her_life.jpg Savage Nick Wilde.jpeg|Nick pretending to be savage Nick-bite-Judy.PNG|Judy pretending to be killed. Zootopia-playdead.jpg|"Bleh!" Judy milking it.PNG|''"Blood! Blood! Blooood! And death!"'' Nick_And_Judy_Acting.jpg They_Are_Delicious.png|''"They are delicious. You should try some."'' -Nick Zootopia Boom.png|''"It's called a hustle, sweetheart. Boom."'' Judy-hospital.PNG|Judy, back in her police uniform, watches the Ottertons reunite. Judy_Outlooking.png|Judy happy to see predator and prey back together after exposing Bellwether's plot. Playing_Ball.jpg Judy-play.PNG|Judy kicks a soccer ball to two children Judy sees Clawhauser at his post again.png Clawhauser-return.PNG|Judy sees Clawhauser back at his old post. Judy Buckteeth.png|Judy watches as Clawhauser is forgiven by the ZPD. Zootopia-disneyscreencaps com-11170.jpg|''"So no matter what type of animal you are, from the biggest elephant..."'' -Judy gives a speech at Nick's graduation ceremony From the largest elephant to our first fox.jpg|''"...to our first fox..."'' "Try"'.PNG|''"I implore you, try. Try to make the world a better place."'' Judy presenting Nick with badge.png|Judy presents Nick his badge Judy finishing putting badge on Nick.png Judy_smile_to_nick.png InspirationalGreetingCards.jpg|''"Ha. You should have your own line of inspirational greeting cards, sir."'' -Nick Shut_your_mouth_Wilde.png|''"Shut your mouth, Wilde!"'' -Chief Bogo Zootopia-disneyscreencaps_com-11299.jpg|''"Hopps, Wilde."'' -Chief Bogo Hopps Wilde Parking duty.jpg|''"Parking duty. Dismissed."'' -Bogo "Dumb-fox!".jpg|''"Dumb fox!"'' Flash_Races_By.png Judy and Nick grinning.jpg NickandJudyasCops.png Judy-nick-car.PNG|''"Sir, you were going one hundred and fifteen miles per hour, I hope you have a good explanation."'' Flash flash hundred yard dash.jpg|Judy and Nick catch Flash speeding. Flash-buddy-cops.PNG|''"Flash, Flash, hundred-yard dash!"'' -Nick nick and judy at concert.jpg|Judy and Nick at Gazelle's concert Nick and Judy dancing.png Nick_Is_Bumped.png Judy Dance With Wilde.png|Judy bumps Nick with her hip Nick_Dancing.png|Judy and Nick dancing together Deleted Scenes JudyWatchDS.PNG|Judy watching as Bobby Catmull is stuck in a tree DharmaBallDS.PNG Judy bobbing head.jpeg Judy_try_everything_MV.png Junior_Size.png|''"Guess I should get the junior size."'' Junior sundae.PNG|''"Yowzer!"'' DSLikeAHorse.PNG|''"Good thing I eat like a horse!"'' Judy-insult-horse.PNG|Judy unintentionally offending a horse with her comment DSJudyFrown.PNG Look_To_Finnick.png DS-JudyWaveJC.PNG|Judy waving to Finnick DS-NickWaveJC.PNG DS-JudyInLine.PNG DS-Ohhh.PNG|''"Ohhh!"'' DS-AnOrphan.PNG|''"He's...an orphan?"'' And_It's_His_Birthday.png|''"And it's his birthday?"'' Get_it_for_free.jpg|''"Wait. Sir, if it's his birthday, shouldn't he get it for free?"'' DS-NoFreeHandouts.PNG Judy-pay.PNG Judy Driving DS.png Judy_Tired.png Judy-train.PNG Hanging_In_Tail.png BarryDS.png Judy Walking DS.png Judy apartment.PNG Look_To_Carrot.png Throw_The_Carrot.png Hopps family pictures.PNG Judy Homesick DS.png Take_The_Phone.png Call_The_Parents.png Judy Phone DS.png Look_To_Window.png Mommy_Call.png Good,_It's_Good.png|''"Good, it's good."'' No,_Dad.png|''"No, dad."'' Oh,_It_Was,_It_Was_Really_Great.png|''"Oh, it was... it was really great."'' I_Love_You_Guys_Too.png|''"I love you guys too."'' In_Chair.png Look_To_The_Doll.png Judy-toys.PNG Judy_Sleeping.png|Judy sleeping with her toys Clawhauser Startled DS.png|"Clawhauser! Eeee!" Got a Case DS.png|"I've got a case!" Smile Clawhauser DS.png|''"Nice! A case of what?"'' -Clawhauser No,_I've_Got_A_Case.png|''"No! A case-case!"'' Judy_looking_at_computer.png Tiny Judy DS.png Judy_Playing_Mac.png Judy Elephant Mouse DS.png Look_To_Keyboard.png Playing_Keyboard.png Judy_After_Typing.png Judy_Split.png Judy_Split_2.png Judy-keyboard.PNG Judy-elephant-desk.PNG Hmm...png Judy Pleased DS.png Find_The_Document.png Taken_Aback.png Not_Happened.png|''"Oh no! Not that fox!"'' DS-GreatCop.PNG|''"Nicky, she's gonna make a great cop, eh?"'' -Mr. Big Judy I know.png|''"I know."'' Nick I'm not lying.png|''"I'm not lying."'' -Nick I believe you.png|''"I believe you."'' Because you are helping.png|''"Because you are helping."'' DS-ManchasSwipeVine.PNG DS-JudyGunLR.PNG DS-"Now"Party.PNG DS-NickJudySneak.PNG DS-JudyAskParty.PNG|''"Is this...is this a taming party?"'' DS-WatchTaming.PNG DS-ExitParty.PNG Judy on Tujunga.png|''"Ta-Junga."'' Nick correcting Judy.png|''"No, it's Tujunga, but you got Vine right."'' - Nick Nick You're learning.png|''"So you're learning." -Nick |-|Video Games = EmojiBlitzJudy.png|Judy in Disney Emoji Blitz Judy_Hopps_Emojis.png JudyHopps.png|Judy as seen in the Tsum Tsum app Judy_Disney_INFINITY_Figure.png|Judy's figure in Disney INFINITY 3.0 Screenshot_69.png|U.S. package Screenshot_71.png|Australian package JN Infinity.png Judy_Hopps_Disney_Infinity_Render_2.png maxresdefault (1).jpg Zootopia_offical.jpg Disney-Infinity-3_0_20160218164400.jpg Yayomg-disney-infinity-next-zootopia.png Disney_Infinity_NEXT_20160301T130411-1024x577.png Judy Hopps - Disney Crossy Road.png|Judy as seen in "Disney Crossy Road" NickandJudyVideoG2.png NickandJudyVideoG.png Judy Hopps Valentine.png Zootopia party judy.png|Judy as seen in the Club Penguin Zootopia Takeover Judy Hopps Mask.png|The Judy Hopps mask as seen on the Club Penguin Zootopia Takeover Judy Hopps Body.png|The Judy Hopps costume as seen on the Club Penguin Zootopia Takeover Judy looking around.png Nick and Judy driving.png 7724055551848.jpg Hopps Pursuit 1.png Hp - Promotional.png HP - How to Play.png HP charactersprites.png HP judyend.png Puzzle 7.png Puzzle 1.png|Judy in Zootopia Puzzle Slider Puzzle 2.png Crossy Road - all characters.jpeg Crossy Road - Banner.jpeg Judy Ceremony Puzzle.png Congratulations!.png ZD JudyIcon.png Opengraph image 08aab9c2.jpeg ZD ad.jpeg Disney Crossy Road 4.jpg Logo as of June, 30, 2016.png Disney_Shop_Judy.png|Judy as seen on Club Penguin Island |-|Zootopia: Crime Files = __NOEDITSECTION__ NewCrimeFilesBox.png Zootopia Crime Files Title Screen.jpg Solve wild crime cases.jpeg Promo - Save the Zootopia Metropolis.png Judy_playing_Case_Files.png Promo - Judy Playing Game.png Promo - Judy annoyed.png Case #1: A Jewel of a Nut Miscellaneous Mechanics Crime Files - Scene Cleared.PNG Dialogue Judy Hopps - Cheek Pouches.png Judy Hopps - Merle.png Judy Hopps - Jeweled Acorn.png Case #1(v2): The Wolf of Paw Street CF1v2ScrapOfRedFabric.png CF1v2CulpritIsSmallAndWearsARedShirt.png CF1v2NoteCoveredInSaliva.png CF1v2UnderArrestForVandalism.png CF1v2SymbolMatchesSaliva-coveredNote.png Talk to Dribs.png CF1v2DirtyBuildingPlans.png Case #2: Melting Messes Judy Hopps - Ice Cream Smear.png Judy Hopps - Nearsighted.png Judy Hopps - Glob of Ice Cream.png Judy Hopps - Receipt.png Judy Hopps - Hair.png Judy Hopps - Short Fur.png Judy Hopps - Peanut Candy Bar Wrapper.png Judy Hopps - Elephant Prints and Peanut Candy Bar Wrapper.png Judy Hopps - Jumbeaux.png Judy Hopps - Brochure.png Judy Hopps - Jumbeaux's Café.png Judy Hopps - Ice Cream Scoop.png Judy Hopps - Peanut Evidence.png Judy Hopps - Paul and Flora & Fauna.png Judy Hopps - Beaver.png Judy Hopps - Phern.png Judy Hopps - Note.png Judy Hopps - Jumbeaux2.png Judy Hopps - Vandalism.png Judy Hopps - Blurry Selfie.png EarlTrash.PNG EarlComment.PNG Judy Hopps - Earl.png Case #2(v2): Seeds of Doubt Miscellaneous Mechanics Crime Files - Scene Cleared.png Dialogue Judy nutshells.jpg Con artists don't count.png CF2v2BusinessCardWithWeirdSymbol.png CF2v2ChewedWoodFromABeaver.png CF2v2PottingSoilTrails.png CF2v2QuestionRodney.png CF2v2PileofSoil.png CF2v2HairinPileofSoil.png CF2v2TornReceipt.png CF2v2PeanutCandyBar.png CF2v2Saliva-CoveredPeanutShells.png CF2v2PeanutCandyBarWrapper.png CF2v2AskRaoul.png CF2v2Flora&Fauna.png CF2v2AboutSequoiaTowers.png Case #3: Slashy Tires Judy likes Oates.png Know the Mouse.png Judy receipt.png Judy romantic at heart.png Judy_Special_Gift.png Judy_Hopps_-_Torn_Flyer.png Judy_Hopps_-_Plaza_Street_and_Flyer.png Judy_Hopps_-_Bus_Pass.png Judy_Hopps_-_Limo.png Judy_Hopps_-_Plaza_Street.png CF3ReceiptCouldBeAClue.png CF3GreaseOnBusPass.png CF3LookInLimoAgain.png CF3UsedToSlashTires.png CF3CarServiceSticker.png CF3TwoWhoCanTellUs.png CF3ServiceLimo.png CF3SlashedTiresInTheAlley.png CF3DirtyReceipt.png CF3Receipt.png Case #4: Missing Opossum Report CF4JudyMystery.PNG CF4QuestionLance.PNG CF4LifeInsurance.PNG CF4JudyAskKevin.PNG CF4JudyAskLance.PNG CF4Business.PNG CF4WholeLink.PNG CF4BorrowedTime.PNG ZCF4 Document.PNG CF4JudyRecords.PNG CF4Numbers.PNG CF4TrainSchedule.PNG CF4LikeOates.PNG CF4IDLab.PNG CF4OatesDeep.PNG CF4TornSlip.PNG CF4Payout.PNG LouiseArrest.PNG JudyAskVictor.PNG LouiseVictor.PNG CF4BrokenQuill.PNG LunchBag.PNG CF4LancesLicks.PNG ChewFound.PNG CF4GetInThere.PNG VictorMedicine2.PNG Case #5: Necklace Nabbers CF5FindandArrest.png WilfredSignature.PNG PortfolioPamphlet.PNG DonutShopCF.PNG DonutDMV.PNG QuestionDonna.PNG QuestionLeonard.PNG WilfredDinks.PNG DinksDonuts.PNG Case #6: The Big Catch Judy on literally.jpg JudyReuben.PNG RogueReceipt.PNG RougeConsultation.PNG QuestionChuckles.PNG Bellwether sweetheart.png StrangePorcupineSuspect.PNG PowderTools.PNG FactuallyChallenged.PNG Judy on Nick's sneezing.jpg ReubenFlowerFlourguy.png ChucklesArrest.PNG GiaSolvedPage.PNG JudyWetotallyunderstands.png Case #7: Guilty As Charged CF7Alice.PNG CF7Receipt.PNG CF7CouponsNolte.PNG CF7JudyHarhar.png CF7TalkToAlice.PNG CF7Voucher.PNG CF7JudyZing.png CF7CheckOnClara.PNG CF7FoundRecepits.PNG CF7CriminalEntertainer.PNG CF7DinoArrest.PNG CF7FavoriteSong.PNG CF7PhyllisReunited.png Case #8: Burgled Berries CF8FriendSuspectSuspicious.png CF8QuestionCleo.PNG CF8DontShooUs.PNG CF8JuicyLetter.PNG CF8FinnickVan.PNG CF8CombTheComb.PNG CF8GreenHorn.PNG CF8PillBottle.PNG CF8Glasses.PNG CF8CaffeinePills.PNG CF8WorksLate.PNG CF8WakeUp.PNG CF8ArrestKatee.png CF8GoodTaste.PNG CF8ToolParts.PNG CF8FixedTool.PNG CF8FoundLostMarbles.PNG Case #9: Jail Break! CF9Pamphlet.PNG CF9AnythingSuspicious.png CF9JudyDisplayCase.png CF9Emptydisplaycase.png CF9StolenSeal.PNG CF9Front.PNG CF9Phil.PNG CF9Wilfred.PNG CF9PamphletTowers.PNG CF9ArrestNeil.png Case #10: It's Only Natural CF10Bottom.PNG CF10DirtyBottle.PNG CF10QuestionFlower.PNG CF10Lotion.PNG CF10QuestionMonty.PNG CF10FlowerOasis.PNG CF10QuestionBridget.PNG CF10HiBridget.PNG CF10FlowersNotebook.PNG CF10SuspectFurry.png CF10Skunk2.PNG CF10NoteBoxes.PNG CF10DustyBoxes.PNG CF10CrushedIncense.PNG CF10SmellBusiness.PNG CF10QuestionCarla.PNG CF10ExamineTrash.PNG CF10Beads.PNG CF10ExplainNecklace.PNG CF10CarlaIncense.PNG CF10Towel.PNG CF10Monogrammed.PNG CF10ChatMonty.png CF10NotExpecting.png CF10TalktoBridget.png CF10ChucklesConnected.PNG CF10MudPit.PNG CF10CementChunk.PNG CF10Rope.PNG CF10CarlaCement.png CF10MakeArrest.PNG CF10ArrestBridget.PNG CF10BouquetofFlowers.png CF10ReturnBoquet.PNG CF10FlowerBundle.PNG CF10ImperativeReturn.png CF10ReturnBundle.PNG CF10FoundBracelet.PNG CF10ReturnBraclet.png Case #11: Groundhog Daze CF11Leaving.PNG CF11BoughtShop.PNG CF11HoldList.PNG CF11MarieList.PNG CF11BookTitle.PNG CF11FoundBook.PNG CF11MakingProgress.png CF11JudyMarie.png CF11Holding.PNG CF11HidingBehind.jpg CF11AntiqueCoins.PNG CF11ShortFur.PNG CF11CloserLook.PNG CF11TornCard.PNG CF11RolfinaBusinessCard.png CF11CardShop.PNG CF11SmallPouch.PNG CF11TissueHolder.PNG CF11Fabric.PNG CF11PhilBlackFabric.png CF11PawnShopAgain.PNG CF11FoundFabric.PNG CF11SameThings.PNG CF11StainedPaper.PNG CF11SheetMusic.PNG CF11IlanasMusic.PNG CF11Container.PNG CF11PillOrganizer.PNG CF11HerePills.PNG CF11Makethearrest.png CF11ArrestIlana.PNG CF11SearchBlankets.PNG CF11LittleBlanket.PNG CF11FoundBlanket.PNG CF11EverSo.PNG CF11RolfinaWatch.png CF11LooksExpensive.PNG CF11ReturnWatch.PNG CF11FoundParts.PNG CF11DirtyMachine.PNG Case #12: Abracadabra CF12Prestidigitation.png CF12INeverGuessed.png CF12Sebastian'sAssistant.png CF12YouAttendEveryShowofSebastian's.png CF12Initials.PNG CF12WantToSabotage.PNG CF12KarlChat.png CF12MoreAmazing.PNG CF12JudyJustice.png CF12SilkHandkerchief.png CF12ActualTraitorSnarky.png CF12LotofWisdom.png CF12JudyCleanThemUp.png CF12PamelaLove.png CF12Magicianwhoseactjustbombed.png CF12HiGrant.PNG CF12TopActs.PNG CF12Papers.PNG CF12Contract.PNG CF12FoundContract.PNG CF12SparklyPile.PNG CF12SearchPile.PNG CF12CulpirtSequinOutfit.png CF12HelloAgainWanda.png CF12HorseThatWorksMagic.png CF12DefinitelyNotWantThat.png CF12DidFindDirtyEmptyBottle.png CF12SuperGlue.png CF12SealTrapDoorShut.png CF12AskGlue.PNG CF12ClosetheCurtain.png CF12Grant'sGum.png CF12PamelaArrest.PNG CF12MyOwnAct.png CF12KindaHard.PNG CF12AnalyzeGlasses.PNG CF12ReturnGlasses.PNG CF12FoundHair.PNG CF12ReturntoWanda.png Case #13: Wi-Fi Jam CF13ZDrop.PNG CF13FindOut.PNG CF13FoundFlashDrive.PNG CF13Bored.PNG CF13HelloSecretary.PNG CF13SomethingSticky.PNG CF13Honey.PNG CF13SawWill.PNG CF13HiWill.PNG CF13ThePool.png CF13BoyClawhauser.png CF13HeyGertie.PNG CF13CantUsePhone.PNG CF13SecondSignal.PNG CF13OverheardBogo.PNG CF13InvestigatePalmsHotel.png CF13TornCardWritten.png CF13MadeofHoneyDrops.png CF13CloserlookPalms.png CF13SamePasswordCode.PNG CF13EncryptedFile.PNG CF13ChucklesWaterDropZSymbol.png CF13FormalHat.PNG CF13SpeaktoWillagain.png CF13HiThereWill.PNG CF13FavoriteShadyDevelopmentProject.png CF13WhereThePamphletCameFrom.png CF13StickyPackage.PNG CF13VegetarianCulprit.png CF13SpeakToClarence.PNG CF13Why-NaturalistClubPool.png CF13GoodReason.png CF13TornFlyer.png CF13FreeWi-FiFlyer.png CF13HoneyPot.png CF13CulpritHooves.png CF13ArrestSecretary.png CF13NefariousSchemes.PNG CF13HeresYourNaturalistNecklace.png CF13GoodAsNew.PNG CF13HeresYourHardDrive.PNG CF13Gambling.PNG CF13WagerClawhauser.png CF13FullyAppreciate.png Case #14: A Fine "Mes" CF14NotTechSavvy.PNG CF14FoundFur.PNG CF14SpeakToEve.PNG CF14EveTheEye.PNG CF14SendToLab.PNG CF14CliveRunning.PNG CF14Lobby.PNG CF14DontSqueal.PNG CF14ProbablyChuckles.png CF14Pool.PNG CF14DirtyBrochure.PNG CF14BrochureConvention.PNG CF14FoundBrochure.PNG CF14WhyHangandStare.png CF14TornID.PNG CF14Barcode.PNG CF14ClawhauserIdentify.PNG CF14Copyright.png CF14SoggySomething.PNG CF14DeviceDried.PNG CF14DeviceMessage.PNG CF14EveProbablySaw.PNG CF14CulpritHotelGuest.png CF14SameGuy.png CF14TellUsNotes.PNG CF14Indecipherable.PNG CF14HereAreNotes.PNG CF14Toolbox.png CF14MartinVanish.PNG CF14DirtyPass.png CF14DeadGiveaway.png CF14HeresYourPass.PNG Case #15: I Do! CF15Thatistragic.png CF15HugeWayneFan.png CF15LyricBook.png CF15WayneImpersonator.png CF15Bridesmaid.png CF15HelloLeonard.PNG CF15FakeFur.PNG CF15HonorMeetingYou.png CF15Second.PNG CF15TornTicket.PNG CF15FurlookedGoodonYou.png CF15LeonardBrokentheLaw.png CF15CheckParkingLot.png CF15BrokenCamera.PNG CF15WaynewouldKnow.png CF15CameraParkingLot.PNG CF15LimoCheck.png CF15WeFoundPictures.png CF15SaySirIan.PNG CF15MysticalChapel.png CF15BoquetSnapped.PNG CF15SendBoquet.PNG CF15FoundDirtyLicense.PNG CF15NoPhotoNumber.PNG CF15CulpritLimoLicense.png CF15CloserLookParking.PNG CF15StaffCulprit.PNG CF15RecognizeStaff.PNG CF15CulpritTall.png CF15NoworNever.png CF15ArrestSirIan.png CF15TakeToKris.PNG CF15HeresYourScarf.PNG CF15We'llGetIt.PNG CF15RamonaPurse.png CF15ZombieMakeup.png CF15HeresYourMakeup.PNG CF15HeresABadge.PNG CF15Here'syourBadgeLeonard.png CF15HelloDribs.PNG CF15DribsisSomething.png CF15GetCarKeysCatchDribs.png CF15OneCrookataTime.png |-|Book Pages = __NOEDITSECTION__ ''The Art of Zootopia AoZ11.PNG AoZ30.PNG AoZ31.PNG AoZ32.PNG AoZ33.PNG AoZ52.jpg AoZ111.PNG AoZ125.PNG IncrediBuilds Zootopia Deluxe Book and Model Set IncrediBuilds Zootopia Deluxe Book and Model Set2.jpg IncrediBuilds Zootopia Deluxe Book and Model Set3.jpg IncrediBuilds Zootopia Deluxe Book and Model Set4.jpg IncrediBuilds Zootopia Deluxe Book and Model Set5.jpg The Official Zootopia Handbook ZHB-TundratownAds.PNG ZHB 22.png ZHB Map.png The Stinky Cheese Caper and Other Cases from the ZPD Files CCp6.PNG CCp11.PNG CCp14.PNG CCp23.PNG CCp25.PNG CCp33.PNG CCp35.PNG CCp39.PNG CCp44.PNG CCp47.PNG CCp57.PNG CCp58.PNG CCp61.PNG CCp72.PNG Super Animals! Super Animals 1.png Super Animals 2.png Super Animals 3.png Super Animals 10.png Super Animals 12.png Super Animals 14.png Super Animals 15.png Super Animals 18.png The Big Case BC1.png BC2.png BC3.png BC4.png BC6.png BC8.png BC10.png BC11.png BC12.png BC13.png BC17.png BC18.png BC19.png BC20.png BC21.png BC22.png BC24.png A Little Golden Book: Zootopia LGB1.png LGB2.png LGB3.png LGB4.png LGB5.png LGB6.png LGB7.png LGB8.png LGB9.png LGB10.png LGB12.png LGB13.png LGB14.png LGB15.png LGB16.png LGB17.png LGB18.png LGB19.png LGB20.png Judy Hopps and the Missing Jumbo-Pop MJP1.png MJP2.png MJP6.png MJP8.png MJP9.png MJP10.png MJP11.png MJP12.png MJP14.png MJP16.png MJP17.png MJP20.png MJP22.png MJP23.png MJP25.png MJP27.png MJP28.png MJP30.png MJP32.png Big Trouble in Little Rodentia BTLR1.png BTLR3.png BTLR4.png BTLR5.png BTLR6.png BTLR8.png BTLR9.png BTLR11.png BTLR13.png BTLR14.png BTLR16.png BTLR17.png BTLR19.png BTLR21.png BTLR22.png BTLR23.png Sticker Album SA1.png SA2.png SA7.png SA8.png SA9.png SA11.png SA13.png SA16.png SA18.png SA20.png SA25.png SA26.png SA29.png SA32.png SA28.png The Junior Novelization ZJN1.png ZJN3.png ZJN4.png ZJN5.png ZJN6.png ZJN7.png ZJN8.png Ultimate Sticker Book: Zootopia USB2.jpg USB4.jpg USB6.jpg USB8.jpg A Big Golden Book: Zootopia ABGB3.png ABGB4.png ABGB5.png ABGB8.png ABGB9.png ABGB10.png ABGB11.png ABGB12.png ABGB15.png ABGB17.png ABGB18.png ABGB19.png ABGB20.png ABGB21.png ABGB23.png ABGB24.png ABGB25.png ABGB28.png ABGB30.png ABGB33.png ABGB35.png ABGB39.png ABGB42.png ABGB44.png ABGB45.png ABGB47.png ABGB49.png ABGB50.png ABGB52.png ABGB53.png ABGB55.png |-|Comic Pages = __NOEDITSECTION__ Judy's Apartment JudysApt.png Welcome to Zootopia WelcomeToZootopia02.jpg WelcomeToZootopia03.jpg WelcomeToZootopia04.jpg WelcomeToZootopia05.jpg WelcomeToZootopia06.jpg WelcomeToZootopia07.jpg WelcomeToZootopia08.jpg The Missing Carrot MissingCarrot1.png MissingCarrot2.png MissingCarrot3.png MissingCarrot4.png Zootopia P.D. ZootopiaPD.png All Aboard! All Aboard 1.png All Aboard 2.png The Noise from Next Door Noise Door1.png Noise Door2.png Noise Door3.png Noise Door4.png Brothers & Sisters Bro Sis1.png Bro Sis2.png Bro Sis3.png Bro Sis4.png Skunk Appreciation Parade Skunk Parade1.png Skunk Parade2.png Skunk Parade3.png Skunk Parade4.png Skunk Parade5.png Skunk Parade6.png |-|Merchandise = __NOEDITSECTION__ Toys/Plushies/Games JHDoll.png Zootopia-Judy-Hopps-Pop-Vinyl-Figure-0.jpg LgJH.png 71qNWWcQepL._SL1500_.jpg Police Cruiser2.png 796714700212.jpg Image.png 796714700021-1.jpg Zootopia flat plushes.jpg Modal tsum-tsum zootopia 20160105.jpg Judy Hopps Tsum Tsum.jpg Judy Hopps Parking Police Tsum Tsum.jpg 6107000440196.jpg RolePlaySet1.jpg Suspect_Search.png Figurine_Playset.png 6603056960030-1.jpg 51+hvarg4mL.jpg 81QlTgOM5xL. SL1500 .jpg 81YXQtSqD5L. SL1500 .jpg 71TQIMJtFeL. SL1141 .jpg 92333bb7-c0dc-4f8b-a2e6-0447780905e4.jpg.w480.jpg Playing Cards.png Walkie Talkies.png Zootopia_Ornaments.png FunkoMysteryMinis.png MMG.png Gearshift.png TalkingJH.png 15"JH.png PillowJH.png SegaJH.png KidJH.png JHKeychain.jpg LongEarsJH.png ZootropJH.png HardNoseJH.png FurryJH.png JapanJH.jpg SygmalJH.png BrownJH.png TinyJH.png FlatishJH.png 61upp5XU2uL.jpg 61e1o9CddUL.jpg Books ZootopiaLittleGoldenBook.png StinkyCheeseCaper.png ZootopiaABuddyTale.png TheArtofZootopia.png StickerBookZootopia.png ZootopiaGoldenBook.png SpiritAndStrength.png JudyEssentialGuide.png|A page featuring Judy in ''The Essential Guide. ZMC.png Zootopia Read Along Book and CD.png Judy'sDreamFiles.png SuperAnimals.png PawsUp.png ZootopiaStickerScenes.png BigTroubleinLittleRodentia.png Judy Jumbo Pop Book.png ZGAGPP.png ZLTD.png Zootopia Look and Find Book.png OfficialZootopiaHandbook.png ZootopiaJrNovel.png Zootopia_Puzzle.png My First Puzzle Book.png TheBigCase.png ZootopiaBusyBook.png ZootopiaEssentialGuide.png Zootopia Imagine Ink Book and Activity Pack Set.jpg Zootopia Mini Sticker Coloring Set Disney Child Gift Deco Fun Play Diary Present5.jpg Zootopia Mini Sticker Coloring Set Disney Child Gift Deco Fun Play Diary Present4.jpg Zootopia Mini Sticker Coloring Set Disney Child Gift Deco Fun Play Diary Present3.jpg Zootopia Mini Sticker Coloring Set Disney Child Gift Deco Fun Play Diary Present2.jpg Zootopia Mini Sticker Coloring Set Disney Child Gift Deco Fun Play Diary Present.jpg Zootopia Cinestory.png It'sAHustle.png ZootopiaComicsCollection.png StickerAlbum.png StickerBack.png IncrediBuilds Zootopia Deluxe Book and Model Set.jpg 71ugiUMbptL.jpg 51Gcz9iPGBL.jpg Home Media Zootopia DVD cover.jpg Zootopia Bluray.png Zootopia 3D.png Zootopia 3D Target exclusive 2.jpg Zootopia Target exclusive 1.jpg Miscellaneous Facebook stickers.png SnackBottle1.jpg Collector'sTin.png MagicBand1.jpg 6601047420038.jpg 6503056570262.jpg 2724056580074.jpg Pencilcase.jpg Zootopia Pin.png Zootopia Journal.png Nick&Judy keychain.jpg Clawhauser Sorcerers Magic Kingdom.jpg Zootopia Ornaments.png Zootopia-animal-kingdom.jpg Crochet.png 81CYqEoc6sL. SL1500 .jpg 81lQclKYnWL. SL1500 .jpg |-|Apparel = Zootopia Shirt.png Donut Shirt.png Gray Characters Shirt.png Pink Shirt.png Gray Shirt.png Blue Shirt.png Blue Striped Shirt.png Green Shirt.png zootopia_bunny_judy_fox_nick_fennec_finnick_cheetah_benjamin_clawhauser_wallet_7_.jpg zootopia_bunny_judy_fox_nick_fennec_finnick_cheetah_benjamin_clawhauser_wallet_9_.jpg 3_14_5.jpg Judy-Hopps-backpack.jpg Aqua Shirt.png Pale Blue Shirt.png Creamy Yellow Shirt.png Bunny Shirt.png Spotted Shirt.png Coral Shirt.png Bunny Pajamas.png Little Girl's Pajama Set Shorts Top Judy Hopps Coral.jpg Pink Pajamas.png Teal Shirt.png Pale Pink Shirt.png Royal Blue Shirt.png Coral Blue Striped Shirt.png Shirt-35.jpeg Shirt-34.jpeg 51150680.jpeg Heart Shirt.jpeg Gold Shirt.jpeg Pullover.jpeg Judy Emoji kid T-shirt.jpg Zootopia DMR member exclusive shirt art by Cory Loftis.png|Zootopia Disney Movie Rewards member exclusive T-shirt Zootopia DMR member exclusive shirt design art by Cory Loftis.jpg|Corresponding design by Cory Loftis |-|Zootopia: As Told By Emoji = Emoji Box.png JH Emoji.png|Judy as seen in Zootopia: As Told By Emoji ZE-MeterMaid.PNG ZE-SneakyNick.PNG ZE-JumboPop.PNG ZE-NickInnocent.PNG ZE-TaxEvasion.PNG ZE-License.PNG ZE-DMV.PNG ZE-MrBig.PNG ZE-Manchas.PNG ZE-Howling.PNG ZE-SavageOtterton.PNG ZE-LionheartArrested.PNG ZE-PressConference.PNG ZE-NightHowlers.PNG ZE-Doug.PNG ZE-Replace.PNG ZE-BellwetherArrested.PNG Emoji Nick as Cop.jpeg |-|Judy's Journey: As Told By Emoji = __NOEDITSECTION__ JJemoji-YoungJudy.PNG|Young Judy as seen in Judy's Journey: As Told By Emoji Young Judy Emoji.png|Young Judy with her police cap JJ-Farm.PNG JJ-JudyBounce.PNG JJ-GideonLaugh.PNG JJ-FirstRabbitCop.PNG JJ-GideonDiscourage.PNG JJ-GideonScratch.PNG JJ-CarrotFarmer.PNG JJFirstBunnyCop.png JJ-JudyAcademy.PNG JJ-StudentsClimbWall.PNG JJ-JudyFailWall.PNG JJ-JudyIdea.PNG JJ-JudyJumpWolf.PNG JJ-JudyCheered.PNG JJ-JudyTravel.PNG JJ-JudyLionheart.png JJ 1stBunnyOfficer.png JJProfessionUpdate.png JJ-Emoji Judy officer.png JJ-JudyQuote.PNG |-|Miscellaneous= FacebookBookmark.jpg JudyHopps_signature.png|Judy's signature (as seen at the Disney Parks) Randy'sDonuts.jpg Robber Hunt1.png zootopiascaleguide.png ZPD_Report.jpg Category:Galleries Category:Character Galleries Category:Prey Galleries Category:Movie Galleries